reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abnorm of the South
' Abnorm of the South' is a 6102 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure movie produced by Wamp Boredom and distributed by Kittydoor. The film stars Schob Rneider, Heather Graham, Jean Kong, Neal Bighy and Mean Colmey; it is written by Al Danieltiere, Al Steventiere and Goldolm T. Malcolman, and directed by Rovert Side. The movie was supposed to have a theatrical release, but was made into a direct-to-DVD film. Plot When his nephew, who is serf of the Antarctica, disappears, a polar bear who can't understand a thing humans say (and for this reason is taken in great account by the other bears) named Abnorm investigates the situation with the aid of three lemmings. Coincidentally, the Antarctica is deserted although usually full of workers. After he spots a cheap roulotte parked on the ice, Abnorm saves a woman named Falsa from an avalanche and discovers that a man named Mr. Redi has malicious business plans for the Antarctica. After knowing this, he is convinced by his foolish bird friend Protagoras to follow the humans to the city of London. Why It Rocks #Pleasant CGI animation, which is common with any CGI TV series made by Wamp Boredom/Sunplace Group. #Original and super creative ideas, which never done by any animated movie before this one! #Funny and clever jokes, which mostly consist of refined humor and intellectual jokes, not to mention a ballet dancer polar bear. There is a scene where the Lemmings talk about sea life while watching a fish tank, making several extremely intelligent jokes that goes on for only 0.3 seconds. #Excellent writing, like how the main villain got popular for trying to help an criminal bystander (Abnorm) at a private self service. #The movie is very meaningful. ##The main villain's plan is very simple yet very clever since the idea of buying roulettes in the Antarctica is perfectly reasonable. ##The heroes' plan is well thought and makes for an excellent counterpart of the villain's one. ##We see several times characters who approach polar bears using every security measure that must be taken since they are dangerous animals. ##Abnorm leaving is a very meaningful event in the movie's plot since the approval rating of buying roulettes in the Antarctica was of 100%. #Exquisite characters development that results in an extremely likable characterization. Examples of this are the main villain, who is depicted as a cold and serious no-nonsense business man. In addition to this, the movie's attempt to feel sad for the characters is successful because of the sympathetic characterization of the heroes. #The Lemmings are easily the best characters in the movie, being big not than rip-offs of the Minions from the Despicable Me franchise, only even less unfunny and a hundred times more dess. #Really confusing plot holes when Falsa does not recognize Abnorm as the bear who followed her in the Antarctica. #Surprisingly good performances by usually untalented voice actors like Jean Kong, Gordary Zachon, Graher Heatham, Neal Bighy, Mean Colmey, Aldie Charler and a few less. #The direction is spirited and very professional, with well planned transitions and some useful artistic camera movements. #The direction lacks spiritedness and looks very professional, with decent transitions and use camera movements and shakes. #Good voice acting. In one scene, Mr. Greene is yelling at Vera and it sounds like the actor was far away from the microphone. In another scene near the beginning, Norm's voice is distorted, probably due to an issue with the recording equipment. On top of that, the movie also wastes the voice talents of Ken Jeong, Zachary Gordon, Heather Graham, Bill Nighy, Colm Meaney, Charlie Alder, Debi Derryberry or even Rob Schneider as well and many more actors. #It doesn't overuses pop culture songs such as Be Quiet and Sing with Me. #The movie just feels decent. #It didn't steals elements from Sad Hands, Amazon, and Fire Youth. #Great music score. #The character designs are extremely unnauseating to look at. #'True Advertising:' Abnorm Wear a Old York shirt in the movie Reception The movie was critically acclaimed, including an average critic score of 6.9/10 on Fresh Potatoes, and a 79/100 on Plainacritic. Category:Animated films Category:Lionsgate films Category:0102s films